Healthwood proposes to develop ethnically sensitive Video Breast Cancer Prevention Kits to promote self-monitored breast cancer screening practices of older African-American and Caucasian women. This method was chosen because television is an ideal medium for reaching elders who are isolated in urban or rural settings. Older women do not utilize breast cancer screening practices at recommended frequencies despite age increases in breast cancer incidence and mortality. Currently no video materials exist that specifically address this group's breast health needs. By targeting the high risk population with home and community- based self-monitoring programs, this project is expected to have long-term health promotion benefits. Kits will contain the following: a project- designed breast self-examination instructional videotape, print support materials including poster for mirrored practice and BSE proficiency self- scoring cards, miniature breast lump models, clinical examination and mammogram reminder systems, and purchase incentives of food/hosiery coupons. Phase I will appraise existing materials and pilot-test the feasIbility of self-monitored video programs with a representative sample of older women. New materials will be designed considering ethnicity, age-appropriate cognitive and sensory-motor needs, and coexisting disabling conditions.